Looking Back!
by Moonfire Goddess
Summary: This is right before The fellowship sets off for Mordor, what if Buffy and The rest of The Scoobies dropped in? NOT AS STUPID AS IT LOOKS! One of my first stories..so yeah!
1. Default Chapter

Keyaira Full Name: Keyaira MorningStar  
  
Nickname: Keya; sometimes called My Lady but hates its  
  
Looks:  
Hair: Black down to stomach, with fiery red streaks  
Eyes: Emerald Green, Seem to glow  
Skin Tone: Olive  
Build: tall, skinny, curvy, Strong  
  
Dress: always wears Heart necklace under her clothes, her crown is a round of silver white beads of unknown origin, strapless black dress stops a few inches before her knees it's formfitting, there are firestones and silver links that go around the top of her dress, peasant sleeves that start at upper arm that go past her arm, red, and fingerless black gloves and red and black knee high combat boots, lace up back.  
  
Legal Guardian: Uncle Elrond, her mother and father were killed when she was younger and she found the bodies.  
  
Lives: Rivendell; she visits Lothlorien often to visit Elenadra.  
  
Personality: hyper at night, she's like one of the guys, if you touch her hair she'll kill you, likes to kill things.  
  
Preferred Weapon: Bows and knives (two on back, spring loaded one on arm, and two in boots)  
  
Elenadra  
  
Full name: Elenadra Moonstar  
  
Nickname: Ele, Lady Light, Milady  
  
Looks:  
Hair: Dirty Blond with silver streaks down to her arse.  
Eyes: Blue, displays ideas  
Tone: Southern French  
Build: Tall, slender, strong but not stocky.  
  
Dress: "the Pendant" Dress... Silver embroidery, green mid calf suede-y material, sapphire belt.  
  
Legal Guardian: Aunt Gladriel  
  
Lives: Lothlorien; visits Mirkwood to see her cousin Legolas; Rivendale to visit Arwen and Best Friend Keya.  
  
Personality: a little timid but is smart, friendly likes nature and keeping things alive; is like Keya's conscience  
  
Preferred weapon: Bows, Swords and Daggers 


	2. Origins, I guess!

Origins  
  
It was Red's fault...always messin' with the Magic.... Willow.... well...normally red...except when she's hell-bent. Now that Tara's gone, we've been quiet. I always did like Glinda. Now that Buffy's let Dawn patrol, I'm worried. Always treated 'er like a sister, I did. Loved the Lil' Bit', all the Summers women. Now, they had no idea where they where.  
  
It was a beautiful day in the Lothlorien Woods. The lights were as bright as ever. The clans were meeting, as they did yearly, to remember the ones who have fallen during The Great War. There were four elves close together, sharing, remembering. One was sad, his long golden hair fallening loose, but parts in braids. His mother died saving his life; he was young, he barely remembered. He truly missed her, since they shared the same loves and gifts. They adored nature, and could feel at home with it.  
One, an orphan was at a loss for words. Her long, black, fire streaked hair was hanging around her dropping face. She was alone, her parents died. She was out on an outing with her uncle when they came back to the castle, and she found her parents there dead. But she wasn't alone. She had her friends, and family. She now lived with her Uncle Elrond and cousin Arwen.  
Another...had perfect bliss. True, she had no mother, like her peers, but she had her original and a love, Aragorn, a wonderful warrior and man. Her cousin, Keyaira, lived with them. In her personal opinion, Keya was a little weird and a lot paranoid. The last of the group was listening to Keya, her best friend. They've known each other since they could remember, and knew each other like a book. They were complete opposites, but the closest people-or elves around. She also was an orphan. Her parents died together, facing Sauron, according to her Aunt Gladriel. She often went to visit her families, but she mostly stayed in Lothlorien. It was just safer. But today, none were alone, and they could only remember their own loss. 


	3. Everyone's MeetingHAHAHA!

Meetings  
  
When we landed, we saw a group of humans, I suppose. But, they had magic, and not the witchy kind either. They had a glow, that and the place was lighted up by thousands- no millions-of lights. Beautiful. Maybe Buffy thought so. It's funny, how when I stopped loving her, she finally admits she loves me. Silly bint. The only reason I'm staying is for the Bit. Maybe if I said it sooner, things would've been different. But, hey, I'm free, finally, and she won't let me go. Now I know how she must have felt about Riley.  
  
Anyway, we're facing a bloody huge amount of elves. Has to be. Magical human-lookin' people, that and the pointy ears. One of them approaches me. Tries, but a taller, "darker" friend stops her. Some one says to us, in strangely fluent English "Aiya. Hello. Who are you, and where did you come from? Why are you in the sunny realm of Lothlorien?"  
  
Then it hit me. Sunny. And, no deep-fried Spike. Or the ponce, unfortunately. "Uh, guys? Why aren't the ponce and I , ya know, dead? As in deep-fried, barbied, we're actually dead dead?"  
  
"Good question William. Must have been the spell." Gee...thanks for that, Captain Obvious!! "Yeah, Angel. 'Would be nice to know." "Who are these people---wait. Did they say 'Lothlorien'?" Willow spoke up for the first time today, since we arrived. "Yeah." I answered...she better know, she DID cause this, ya know. "Do you know where we are?" "Yeah. Middle-Earth, Third Century. We're IN The Lord of the Rings." It was simultaneous.  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?"  
  
These strangers were interrupting the elven ceremony by just being there. They suddenly appeared, dressed strangely. Elenadra started to go over to them but they looked dangerous so Keyaira pulled her back. Another elf approached them and tried to make conversation but was ignored.  
"Why are those two so pale? I mean even Arwen's not that pale." Keya pointed towards Spike and Angel.  
"Maybe they're VAMPIRES!!" Elenadra replied sarcastically, not knowing that actually were vampires.  
"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of Isenguard." Keya said in a low whisper trying to hold back her laughter but not succeeding. Even Elenadra had to admit it was funny.  
Suddenly, they heard the red-haired traveler speak.  
"Yeah, Middle Earth, Third Century. We're IN the Lord of The Rings"  
"What!?!!?!?!" The rest of the group cried out.  
"What do they mean Lord of the Rings?" Confusion was written on everyone's face.  
"HUH????!!!!!" They all cried out.  
  
They screamed "HUH?!?!?!?!". That made us all look at them. The girl from before came to us, not stopped this time. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was me, 'cept she wasn't a bloke. She had dark gold hair, but platinum streaks that had to be natural. She was about my height, kinda slender, pretty, but frail. "Aiya. We wish you no harm. We only have questions." She was stopped by her "shadow", the girl who stopped her before. "Elenadra! What are you doing? We do not know them." "I trust them." Elenadra pointed out to her. "These are good creatures, they all have souls."  
"HUH??!!??" I cried. They looked at me funny. "I am not a creature!" "May we speak to some of your leaders...uh a council-guy-thingy???" Will interrupted. Keya spoke up "I AM a leader...what do you want??"  
  
A/n: Review please, this chapter was written by Spikeluver17, and Miss. Perfect's Shadow. But her account is being gay and will not let her upload anything. Arwen must DIE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Kiddnapping part 1!

Kidnapping  
  
"I AM a leader. What do you want?"  
"Keya! You're not the only one! Take them to Uncle." Elenadra replied.  
"Fine...but I have one question."  
"Well, what is it?" Dawn spoke up for the first time. "Is it something important, cause we're kinda hungry."  
"What did you things mean by 'The Lord of the Rings'?" Keya asked, very impatiently.  
"Uh...that's a long story. You might wanna sit down," Red told them. This could be a while.  
  
"Basically, We come from a different world. In our world, this place, your history, is all written in a book, which is kinda well known. The way we got here...I was doing a spell to kill a demon, but an aftereffect must have transported us here. I'm Willow Rosenburg and I'm a Wicca. The blond girl is Buffy Summers, and she's the Slayer, more on that later. The other girl is her sister, Dawn. The tall, dark guy is Angel. The last one is Spike. Angel and Spike are vampires. Which, still not getting the 'I'm not dead, and it's noon' thing."  
"Really? And we know this is all true because?" Keya popped up.  
"I'll prove it. Here. Give me something REALLY heavy, and I'll throw it." Buffy quipped. One of the elves left and came back with a stone chair. He said to her "Be careful Inimeite. That is very heavy."  
"No problem." She threw it. Hard. "See?"  
"Okay. Well, what about the red-head?" Arwen asked still unbelieving.  
"I DO have a name you know, It's Willow, and do you have any like Pencil things?"  
"Ummmm... here is a pen. Show us your magic." Elenadra said.  
"Okay." The pen floated out of Willow's hand, to about seven feet in the air. "Happy?"  
"And the two Hanu? Can they prove what you say they are?" Legolas asked. Dawn perked up rather fast when she noticed him.  
"Come'on Peaches. Let's scare 'em!" We changed at the same time. A few little ones got scared, but most of them didn't.  
"Gee, quite scary. Can we take them to Uncle now, Keya?"  
"Taneave. Let's go. Follow me, Edan and creatures. We will explain this to Uncle." Uncle? Maybe not such a good idea.  
  
On the way Keya introduced the elves.  
"I'm Keyaira MorningStar, Keya for short, this here is Elenadra Moonstar, Ele for short, this other girl here is our cousin Arwen Evenstar, and the guy is Legolas Greenleaf."  
Finally, they got to the Great Hall of Lothlorien.  
"This is our Uncle Elrond, but you shall refer to him as Lord Elrond" Elenadra told the outsiders coldly.  
"Ada, these are the outsiders who dropped into our ceremony and interrupted it, they all have these strange abilities, and names, even for humans." Arwen explained it all.  
"Again we DO have names, I'm Willow Rosenburg, the Wicca, The blond girl is Buffy Summers, the Slayer, the last girl is her younger sister, Dawn, and the two guys are Angel and Spike, they're vampires, who are still not dead even though they're in SUNLIGHT!" The red-head explained for the second time that day.  
"A Wicca, a slayer, and two Vampires? I find that hard to believe!" Elrond stated.  
"Believe me they're telling the truth." Ele answered, "They showed us their strange abilities." Once the non-believing was over they sat down to eat, a gigantic rumbling came from the east. Only the elves heard it because of their heightened senses. Suddenly a big group of orcs came through the hall and kidnapped Dawn.  
"Yeah, that's an example of how great our security is here!" Keya stated.  
"I will go track her, you stay here and guard the others." Legolas was doing the brave and noble thing again. Saving the damsel in distress!  
"Are you sure you should go alone? Keya or I could go with you." Ele asked  
"No I'll be fine, STAY here." Legolas ran off in the direction the ugly orcs went.  
  
A/N: Keya is Miss. Perfect's Shadow's character and Ele is mine, just so you don't get confused. Please review with hot guys on top!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: All we own is this computer and a poster of Legolas, so if we did own this do you think we'd be writing this story? We only own Keya and Ele. 


	5. Kiddnapping part 2, now I use Qoutes of ...

Kidnapping Part 2  
  
Dawn didn't know, but right after she got kidnapped Buffy said, "Dawn's in trouble, It must be a Tuesday!"  
"Let me go you... you...Ugly heads!" Dawn cried out hitting the orc on the back, "Spike, Buffy, Angel, Somebody, HELP me. Please, this isn't fun anymore!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The orc put his smelly hand across her mouth "Shut up lassie, you trying to me killed?"  
"Mpppphhh" Dawn tried to say something but the hand over her mouth did its job.  
Dawn did the only thing she could, she bit him. Hard.  
"Ew!! I can't believe I did that, Water PLEASE!!! It tasted really bad!!"  
Over the horizon a figure came running. Who could it be? She squinted but she couldn't see because the sun was in her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ `~~~  
I could tell I was getting close to the orcs because the smell was getting stronger. As I ran up a hill I could see them carrying the Edan. I silently pulled out my bow and shot an orc down. Unfortunately they noticed my presence. I killed the orcs and rescued Dawn.  
Um... what's your name again?" Dawn asked me.  
"It's Legolas. Weren't you paying attention before?"  
"Uh, no! Do you really think I listen?"  
There were a few moments of silence before I broke it.  
"Do you think we should go back to Lothlorien now?"  
"That's where we were, right?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~ ~~~~ A/N: SOOOOO????? Review please!!!! It would make our day!!! Disclaimer: In addition to the previous, all we own are four seasons of Buffy, two of Angel, and LOTS of pictures of Angel and Spike. If we actually owned them, we wouldn't be writing this. We'd be out on dates ( Guess whom I'd be with??? : D Miss Perfect's Shadow is a??? Fan. If you get them right, you get either five dollars, or a character in the story. Take your pick. We only accept the first right answer so REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Answers: Just so you can get it right, but you have to choose which one is  
which, Legolas and Spike! 


End file.
